The Challenge
by demonkitsune31
Summary: Dog-demon Sesshomaru is bored and in need of a challenge. What better way than to Knock your little brother unconscious and drag him to the Spirit World? SesshomaruXInuyasha, my true first fanfic. I just didn't post it so early. R&R please. Flames welcome
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hmm, so when did I write this fic… um… 7-23-09… about two years ago. Geeze, I suck at uploading. Well, kon'nichiwa, yo soy demonkitsune31, or Hailey-kun, take your pick. This fic has been rated um mature because quite frankly I was angsting for some Inuyasha, [AdultSwim] be damned. I don't even know how to write a proper author's note, so I'll just parrot what I've seen… I've read A LOT of fanfics….**

**Disclaimer: It's going to have brotherly INCEST between, you guessed it, TWO MEN! Flame me if you want, I'll use the heat to warm my deeply rooted coffee addiction. Besides, I write everything on paper before I post, think of it as self-beta-ing, if that's a word. Can you say Y A O I?**

**Anime: Inuyasha, which is property of the lovely Takahashi Rumiko. Arigato Takahashi-San.**

**Tanoshimu, little reader, tanoshimu.**

His body, to the naked eye, was smooth and flawless. But, the demon was actually covered in soft white hair, and when he turned in the light it made silver ridges that defined each and every perfect muscle.

Purple markings trailed loosely down his arms, around his hips pointing to his sex (which was rather large), and then down his muscular calves.

His long white hair fell across his forehead and down his back.

His toned body sloped into his sex and pubic hair. Really, it wasn't hair, more so a soft white down.

Only after raping-with-your-eyes his delicious body could you see the real magnum opus: his face.

A purple moon adorned his noble brow. Then, slashed on his cheeks were the same purple markings as the rest of his body.

His coy smile made you stare up to the center of his face, where his cold, unempathetic eyes struck fear into the bravest, men and demon alike.

They shone yellow, and if it were true that you could see ones soul through their eyes, he didn't have one.

These could only be the features of one man:

The Dog Demon Sesshomaru


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short, sweet and to the point, it's how my fics are [mainly because I write in Spanish class… and chemistry… hell I write in all my classes]. I design them so one [meaning me because I really don't expect any to read or like the crap I churn out. just makes my crap portable]**

**Can read them while on the go or** **if they wanna read just nothing complex. Hereya go!**

~ Chapter 1: Meeting

Sesshomaru knelt, panting, Tenseiga at his side. His kimono was hanging delicately open, exposing his pale skin.

Blood caked his claws and armor, but not his own. It was the blood of other Demons.

It reeked of evil and shit, that of lowly Demons in his eyes, and made his nose wrinkle in an unbecoming way.

He wanted a challenge, and it was too damned hard to find one.

'_Fuck,'_ he thought with a grunt and stood.

He sheathed Tenseiga. _'Those Demons were pathetic._'

He turned quickly at a noise, a rustle, in the bushes.

"The scent came from this way!" a loud, obnoxious voice came from where he heard the sound.

Inuyasha came leaping out of the foliage, drawing the massive fang Tetsaiga.

His head swivelled back and forth. His eyes then came to rest on the elder Demon.

"Sesshomaru. Should have known it was you, what with that stentch and all."

"Little Brother," he said. And when he turned and looked to the half-Demon he almost smiled; he had found his challenge.

He appeared by Inuyasha's side and grabbed him, slinging him over his shoulder.

Then Sesshomaru and his captive evaporated into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_**A heart soo true, our courage will pull us throuuugh! **_**Jamming to Pokemon [DO NOT OWN, BTW] while doing this. R&R, mmsuke? I'm new to this. Arigato!**

**Anime: Inuyasha by Rumiko Takahashi**

**Things of Notice: Yaoi, Incest, copious amounts of naked men, unbeta'd, OOC, et cetera**

~ Chapter 2: Why Am I Here?

Sesshomaru layed Inuyasha gently on to his bed.

Nearly everyone he teleported passed out. Not that he ever took that many with him. And of those slim few, he had never brought anyone here, to his own personal chambers.

He turned away from Inuyasha's sleeping form and unclasped his armor and hung it on the edge of the bed; it would need to be cleaned later.

He pulled his obi undone then loosened his kimono and stepped out of it.

He left the clothes in a pile and sauntered towards the shower.

The blood and grime was begining to irritated him. He liked to clean up after a battle.

Hey, a man's got to have priorities.

Sesshomaru went into the room of to the side.

He slid open the door of the circular shower and turned the water on. He let it run on and over his hand until he found the temperature comfortable and stepped onto the depression in the floor.

He tossed his head back into the water, letting it cascade and spill in streams through his hair and across his face, then down his chest and to the rest of his body.

He let himself smile. Once, quick, then gone.

The water around his feet ran black, then red, then pink as the blood washed off his body.

He tucked his hair behind his pointed ears and slicked it back to wash.

He let himself relax.

• • •

Inuyasha stirred. He tried to sit up but fell back as soon as the blood rushed to his head.

_'What the hell?'_

He looked around. _'Where am I?'_

His ears perked up and he heard running water.

He tried to get up again, this time successful.

Inuyasha padded quietly towards the sound. Along the way he passed Tetsaiga, sheathed, laying on a stone shelf that protruded from the wall.

"What the hell?" he whispered to himself.

He took the sword from the wall and tied it to his waist.

Inuyasha slipped across the room and pressed his body against the wall and peered around the corner.

He saw the running shower, but the waves in the imperfect glass kept him from seeing in.

"Kagome?"

Inuyasha walked across the room and placed a hand on the shower handle.

• • •

Sesshomaru's eyes clicked open to reveal his younger brother.

He turned the water off.

Inuyasha's eyes slinked down Sesshomaru's body as the water ran off him like tiny diamonds sprinkled over him.

"Little Brother," he said in his I-could-care-less tone.

Inuyasha couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Sesshomaru's body.

"Sesshomaru you bastard! Why the hell am I here? And put some goddamned clothes on!"

Thoughts tore like dozens of numbing knives through Inuyasha'a mind.

Why am I here? Why is Sesshomaru naked? Why didn't he take the Tetsaiga?

But most of all, Why am I here?

Sesshomaru walked past him, swishing his hips.

Though his emotions never showed, not that he ever cared, but he truely enjoyed pissing off the half Demon.

"Why am I here?" Inuyasha said again, this time with a rationalized tone, not just plain uncapped anger.

"I need a challenge," was all that was offered, and the elder male brushed his hand on the Tetsaiga, a smile gracing his lips as it rejected him in a flash of sparks.

His hand was burned, and when he flexed it his Demonic blood healed him.

"What do you mean by that!" Inuyasha snapped. Oho, there was that uncapped anger.

Sesshomaru, his back now facing Inuyasha's, frowned, a cross between deep and unsure thoughts.

"I don't know yet."

**A/N: Mmmm, what could he be thinking… sexy Sesshy! R&R please, I have an acceptance complex!**


	4. Chapter 4

~Chapter 3: Tetsaiga & Tenseiga, the Clash Between Brothers

Inuyasha was in a mood.

There was no way out of this hell hole. He had searched every room, not that there were that many.

There were only three: a shower, Sesshomaru's bed chambers, and a small closet where Sesshomaru kept his armor.

Outside was even more vauge. Beyond the porch was gray mist, tangibly hostile.

He sat scowling outside of Sesshomaru's bed chambers, making his knuckles white from gripping Tetsaiga's sheath.

Sesshomaru ghosted up beside him.

"Fight me," he said, drawing Tenseiga.

Inuyasha blinked, Sesshomaru never drew Tenseiga, he loathed the blade.

"What?"

"Fight me," he repeated.

When it donned on him what Sesshomaru was saying he leapt up and drew his sword.

"Gladly, just didn't know you were so up for an ass-whipping!"

"Cut the talk, words are useless in battle."

"Hmph, allrighty then, but just one thing, there isn't much room, but

I'll gladly fuck up your humble abode you've got going here."

Sesshomaru made a noise, one of arrogance, sheathing the blade. "Open your eyes, foolish little brother."

The mist dissapated, and Inuyasha could see that they were on a stone island, and about thirty-five paces from porch the stone ended at a crystal blue lake. Behind the house was an evergreen forest.

"An illusion!"

"Yes. Pathetic, you should have been able to smell the forest, the fish in th lake, or at least feel the breeze that comes from the water. You are unfit to call yourself a dog demon, half-breed, you are

unfit to live!"

With that Seashomaru leapt at Inuyasha. Inuyasha dodged by jumping backwards. Sesshomaru's poisonous nails glowed green, then he flicked his wrist, causing a whip to be made from the nails. He deftly guide the whip at Inuyasha.

He blocked Sesshomaru's attack with Tetsaiga, then swung his blade down yelling, "Wind Scar!"

Sesshomaru barely even blinked at the attack and dodged to the left. He brought the poison whip down, hitting Inuyasha across the face.

Inuyasha grunted then stuck his nails into the cut Sesshomaru had made.

"Blades of Blood!"

The glowing red disks fired at Sesshomaru, and again he dodged.

"Enough with this shit!" Inuyasha panted, "Draw your sword, draw Tenseiga, fight me with our father's fang!"

"Do not speak of that human loving wretch! He found it fit to impregnate a mortal and give up everything. Our father may have been powerful, but he was a fool!"

Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga and lunged at Inuyasha. Their blades clashed, sending sparks cascading through the air.

The impact sent them skidding back from each other.

They clashed again, harder, and this time the the impact had them on

their backs.

Sesshomaru knelt and panted. Inuyasha, also panting, used the Tetsaiga

to push himself up.

"Face it," he said, letting Tetsaiga regress back into sword form, "we're too evenly matched. I'm not admitting defeat to scum like you, but believe-it-or-not, I know how to think rationally."

"I agree, though I am stronger, as long as we fight with the fangs they won't allow us to overpower one another. That is the problem with twin swords."

Inuyasha's lip twitched slightly at his comment.

Sesshomaru rose gracefully.

"I'm going to shower. Join me?"

Inuyasha's jaw dropped. "What the fuck! Are you mental? Why would I shower with you?"

"Because you'll be staying here a while, there's no way out. And I don't want the house smelling like dirty mutt."

"I'll fucking sleep outside—"

"Besides, you had wash out that cut before my poison corrodes your flesh."

Inuyasha scowled and followed Sesshomaru.

**A/N: Haha! My author is an uke this time! Little plum is hanging out on bottom! Ugh, where do I begin? It's been a LONG time since I watched Inuyasha, and I was typing this up (as I said I wrote it two summers ago) and I was like crap! Sesshomaru never fights with Tenseiga *facepalm*. And is it Sesshomaru who always says "Foolish little brother" or was I thinking of Itachi? *head desk***

**Well, R&R onegai! Oi, baka! There is a lake RIGHT THERE you can wash yourself in! HEY!**

**My fanboy half is not listening to my logical half!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I feel like a jerk if I don't include an author note. It's like a little hello and thankyou to my reader! So hello, good reader. How are you? I still don't own Inuyasha, but please read and review my little fic, even flame if you want. I'll at least know if people are reading it. =^.^=**

~Chapter 4: Steamy Frustrations

Oh god, thought Inuyasha. He was looking at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was washing his hair and actually _smiling._

_'At least his eyes are closed,'_ Inuyasha thought. Oh god, if he started looking, no, Sesshomaru wouldn't do that.

_'Quit thinking about him, Idiot!'_ He chided himself.

He then closed his eyes and began washing.

Inuyasha had tried to get as far from Sesshomaru ad possible, but he ended up against the wall, and well, Sesshomaru's shower was only meant for one...

At least they weren't touching.

Inuyasha sighed and began to clean the cut on his cheek. The poison had made his skin raw and it hurt to scrub.

"No, you're doing wrong, like this."

Inuyasha's eyes opened. A small gasp escaped his lips; Sesshomaru was over him, caressing his face with a cloth.

Inuyasha looked up into his eyes, blushing.

"Sess- Sesshomaru, you—"

Sesshomaru looked down, then up to the half-demon's eyes.

The look in his eyes, so confused, what was going on, what was he feeling? Their lower bodies were touching, and there was so much hot steam between them. Water condensed on his stomach and ran onto Inuyasha's.

"Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru fiercely took Inuyasha's mouth. His kiss was hard, passionate. He moved down and kissed Inuyasha's jaw line, then the hollow of his neck.

"Sesshomaru, what are you doing?" Inuyasha's voice sounded like he wanted him to stop, but his body didn't put up a fight.

"I don't know. Having you so helpless beneath me..."

He took Inuyasha's mouth again, Inuyasha totally submissive to him. Sesshomaru pushed his tounge against the other. He pushed, slid, pulled, licked, tickled, and groped Inuyasha's mouth with his tounge. Inuyasha's eyes rolled, the uncanny way a body responds when confronted with pleasure.

Sesshomaru couldn't hold back, he moaned and bit into Inuyasha's lip. His fangs went completely through the lip, and he loved, cherished the feeling of congealing blood.

Inuyasha's eyes clicked open.

"Oh my god," Inuyasha gasped. He had been cornered in between Sesshomaru's legs, and the feeling on the inside of his right thigh near his groin...

"You're hard. Oh shit what are we doing? Oh shit, what are you doing?"

Inuyasha squirmed out from under him and ran from the shower.

Sesshomaru slammed off the water and took a step as if to follow him.

"Little brother!"

Wrong choice of words.

"You sick bastard!"

Sesshomaru leaned against the shower. He scrubbed a hand over his face and swore.

His erection wouldn't go down.

**A/N: Ba-dump, ba-dump, ba-dump… sigh, he is sofa king sexy, Lord Sesshomaru is. Rin is so darn lucky! Jk, we ALL know he's not a pedophile. It's more like a big brother adopting a little girl and raising her. [What yaoi was I basing that off of? Not Kire Papa… or A Papa to Kiss in the Dark… hmm, I do not know.]**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Kon'nichiwa, you're tearing through this aren't you. Yeah, the chapters are really short. [Throws self on ground like Krory] Gomenasai, gomenasai!**

~Chapter 5: Forgiveness in the Forest

Inuyasha leaned over and wretched. He was so disgusted. Not only in Sesshomaru, but himself. How could he let himself do that? He let his sworn enemy (one of them, anyway) feel him up, while he was wet and naked. Why?Where could it have gone? No, don't even think it.

But it felt so good.

He wretched again, but it was a dry heave.

That, what he had done, was sick. That was a man, no, that was his _brother._

That kiss...

Inuyasha played the events back in his head.

Sesshomaru had cleaned his wound, then they were staring into each others eyes, then Sesshomaru had him pinned to the wall, and was doing amazing things with his toungue...

_'And my body completely opened for him.' _

Inuyasha sat up, his palms and knees aching, and leaned against the tree. He pulled his kimono around him as tight as he could, he just felt so, upset.

The events played in his head again.

_'What if it had gone further? What if Sesshomaru had taken me to his bed chambers?'_

The fantasy played in his mind, and his stomach dropped and he felt light headed. His fantasy got darker, and Sesshomaru was touching...

Inuyasha touched the spot on his lower lip where Sesshomaru had bitten through and left his mark...

...And came.

It came on so sudden, so unexpectedly. He had just been fantasising about his brother, and he had climaxed.

He felt gross, sick, disgusted. He needed to clean up, there was a lake, god, why didn't he think of that before?

His ears perked up when he heard someone walking through the foliage.

"I thought I'd find you here."

"Sesshomaru."

"I came to apologize, my actions were... wrong and unjust."

"You got that right."

"Inuyasha—"

He cut him off, he didn't want to hear him, he wanted to get rid of all this. Put it all behind him.

"But I was wrong too. I didn't exactly put up a fight."

"Inuyasha—"

"So I accept your apology, if you accept mine."

"Inuyasha. I do."

Sesshomaru helped him up. "Come on, let's go."

**A/N: Can you say total escapist? Bwahahaha. So are you liking this so far? Huh? Huh? HUH? [acts like a puppy]**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here we go, Yuujin, the final chapter para tu, para ti, de mi. Quick note: Ninja Food = Ramen**

~Chapter 6: Moonlit Reflections

_'What is it about this place that makes us deny our true selves, our very nature? What in this place makes us change so drastically?'_

Sesshomaru stared out into the water, the moon splashing silver on every thing, the breeze ruffling his hair.

Inuyasha's voice carried over the slurp of the water at the shore. "So, we're just gonna dive in and grab a fish?"

"Yes. Forgive me, you haven't eaten much since we've arrived."

"It's not that bad, Kagome had a bunch of ninja food in her bag."

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrows. He shook his head, then took the top of his kimono off, so that he was bare-chested but still pantsed. He also took off his boots and untied Tenseiga.

He dove gracefully into the water.

Inuyasha removed his shirt too and followed Sesshomaru into the water.

His eyes opened and he saw Sesshomaru dart in front of him. He dove deeper to flail under the rocks. Soon his lungs had begun to ache and burn and he propelled himself to the surface.

"Fuck!" he coughed as the water broke.

He looked around for Sesshomaru_. 'How is that bastard still under water? He dove in before me!_

Sesshomaru gracefully surfaced. Did every thing he did have to be so damned perfect? He had enough fish for the both of them.

"Your lungs are a hybrid of human and demon. While you may be able to handle more than a human, you still can't match that of a full-blooded demon."

Inuyasha huffed and (ironically) dog-paddled back to shore. They spit the fish and staked them at an angle in the ground to cook, titlted in the newly made fire.

They then ate in silence, backs to each other. In between bites, Inuyasha realized that he had never seen his brother eat. He sneakily peeked a look at Sesshomaru, but the elder demon had already finished.

Inuyasha's breath caught. This man... He was gorgeous. The fire enhanced his beauty, danced in his eyes. He was ethereal, a god among men, cursed to walk earth because the other gods envied his beauty. His long tresses bleached silver in the moonlight, his grim unyeilding face amber peach by the firelight embers, these were the works of artists. Whose brush had stroked those sensual lips...

The very lips he yearned for...

Inuyasha was upon him in a second. Sesshomaru was taken aback, but then fiercely returned his kiss. His mouth seized the kiss from Inuyasha as he took control. Neither of them could get enough of the other.

Sesshomaru's hand stroked Inuyasha's back longingly, and Inuyasha's fingertips roamed his pecks.

"Inuyasha..."

"Sesshomaru, nnn, I want you inside me."

Those few words in the midst of their broken kiss had set the pinwheel in motion. Their clothes were off and Inuyasha was pushed onto his back, bracing himself as Sesshomaru, fully erect in seconds, sheathed himself inside his younger brother.

Inuyasha let out a cry of pain, but soon attuned to the pleasure of it all.

Sesshomaru groaned... Inuyasha was so tight..._ d a m n._

"Sesshomaru..." murmured Inuyasha. "I'm sorry about your arm..."

Sesshomaru, who was having trouble but wouldn't show it supporting himself on one arm, chuckled.

"I would have another arm attached to my flesh for your sake, but I am far too greedy. It would be like having another man caressing you, and I just don't think I could bear that."

He dipped down to run his tounge along the ridge of Inuyasha's ear, his hot breath sending chills and a tickle to the nerve that somehow always tweaked on the inside of his thigh.

Inuyasha smiled and pushed Sesshomaru up.

"I have an idea, lie on your back."

Sesshomaru reluctantly pulled out and leaned back. Then Inuyasha crawled over him, and grabbing his shaft for guidance, impaled himself with his brother.

Sesshomaru smiled, "Is this how Kikyo rode you? Or perhaps Kagome... Heheheh."

Inuyasha started a rough rythym, trying to hurt Sesshomaru while pleasuring himself. "Do you honestly think I'd fuck a priestess? And Kagome and I aren't like that."

Sesshomaru, seeing that Inuyasha was aiming to hurt him, gripped his younger counterpart's shaft like a vice, making him yelp.

"So my little brother is a virgin?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

Inuyasha flushed red with anger and embarassment.

"Well," he said with a hard thrust, "Yes."

"Good." He growled. "All mine."

Inuyasha tossed his head back and relished at being prized. He concentrated on timing his thrusts with the pumping of Sesshomaru's hand.

His vision flashed, so he clamped his eyes shut. The heat simmering in his abdomen ticked up a notch as he was pleasured.

Sesshomaru saw the subtle hints of his brother's impending climax and worked him harder, including thrusting his hips upwards.

His attempts at sending Inuyasha over the edge worsened his own madness and he yelled with lust and came, spilling in Inuyasha a hot serum of a will destroyed. His fist clentched, his knuckles going white.

The exsquiste pressure made Inuyasha jerk forward, erupting a sticky cream across Sesshomaru's abs. He panted, exaughsted. He leaned down to clear Sesshomaru of his cum, his smooth tounge such a bright pink against his skin.

Sesshomaru didn't let him finish before he pulled Inuyasha down into a kiss, swallow the cum-saliva mix from his mouth. What Inuyasha had missed bound the two together in a sticky bond of mating.

They rolled over, spooning with Sesshomaru still inside Inuyasha, semi-hard.

Come morning Inuyasha would have to go back to his humans, and Sesshomaru to Rin. Jaken and Ahun could only care for the girl so much, and Sesshomaru filled in the gaps.

But for now, they were together. Bound for an eternity.

"I love you."

END

**A/N: ARIGATO POR LEENDO, MI YUUJIN! GRACIAS, ARIGATO, AND THANKYOU! Did you like? And whatever Inuyasha! You love Kagome and you know it! InuKago FTW! And 'Serum of a will destroyed', I wonder how Davey feels with me using his lyrics for semen...**

**Sayonara, for now, demonkitsune31**


End file.
